


Sucking Off Hyunjin

by NickiElisabeth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collar, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Fluff, Leashes, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, Swearing, mention of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiElisabeth/pseuds/NickiElisabeth
Summary: What is it like giving Hyunjin a blow job? Read to find out!
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Sucking Off Hyunjin

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Tumblr @changbinniez-princess

  * This over dramatic, disrespectful motherfucker!
  * He’d be in Heaven. 
  * Constantly praising you of doing this for him.
  * He would rather be pleasing you. 
  * Won’t turn you down if you want to but he’ll never ask you to blow him.
  * LOVE’S the sight of you on your knees for him.
  * Is never going to tell you this.
  * Knows you’ll use it against him at some point.
  * You know.
  * Always makes sure you are comfortable even if he’s being rough.
  * Your knees are always on a pillow or mat or something to prevent them from being on the carpet/hard ground.
  * Unbelievably responsive to every little thing you do.
  * Tell him he’s your good baby boy! 
  * He loves that shit.
  * So many whimpers and moans.
  * His hands are always resting on your head. Pushing hair away from your face or wiping sweat off your forehead. 
  * If he gets to annoying doing this you tie his hands behind his back.
  * May put his collar and leash on you only if you allow him too.
  * If this ever happens he knows under NO circumstances is he allowed to touch them.
  * Hates when you tease him.
  * “Baby please! Stop teasing me! I wanna cum!” 
  * He loves it though.
  * He knows you know but he still whines just to whines.
  * Kitten lick, play with and/or bite his balls and his legs will shake nonstop. 
  * Enjoys when you suck on his tip like a lollipop. 
  * Will place your hands on each of his ass cheeks.
  * Hopes you get the message he wants to try anal.
  * Is to shy to tell you so if you don’t notice it will never happen.
  * Tries his best to make sure you don’t have spit and/or cum running down your chin.
  * The first time he had a towel to wipe you off but you put a quick stop to that. 
  * It just kept getting in the way. 
  * “Hey! You just throw my towel across the room!”
  * “Good! Now be my good boy and stop complaining. All I wanna hear from you is you begging me to make you cum.”
  * If you want him to cum fast look up at him with wide eyes and take as much of him into your mouth as you can. 
  * Then play with his balls again. 
  * Next thing you know his hands are in fists, and he’s shaking.
  * When he cums he’s basically in tears because you made him feel so good. 
  * You try to pull away but he holds you head in place. 
  * Wants you to make him cum again right away.
  * Looks at you breathing heavily with a flushed face and begs you to make him “feel good again, please. I was such a good boy for you all week.” 
  * You pull away and he lets you without protesting.
  * You already know he needs to sit down or his legs will give out if he cums right away again.
  * Happened once and you will no be scared again because of it.
  * After he’s seated at the edge of the bed you kiss his lips. 
  * He’s whimpering for you to touch him again.
  * You get down on your knees, he still makes sure you have that God damn pillow/mat/whatever under you, you spread his legs open and sit between them.
  * Running your thumb over his slit earns you a long drawn out moan.
  * Licking his shaft causes him to fall back on the bed with his hands gripping the bed sheets for dear life. 
  * Wrapping you lips around his tip causes him to start begging to cum again.
  * His whole body is slightly shaking and is trying to get more of him in your mouth. 
  * When he’s as far in your mouth as he can be, you swallow around him and he’s cumming again.
  * He hits the back of your throat causing you to gag because his body is almost all the way off the bed. 
  * You swallow all he has to offer and get up. 
  * He has tears in his eyes and is still trembling.
  * “Baby, you made me feel so good! Thank you so much!”
  * You go to grab a warm wash cloth and to start a bath but he stops you by trying to sit up with a frown on his face.
  * “You didn’t get to cum.” 
  * Telling him it’s fine you grab the wash clothe and head back to him.
  * He’s in the same spot as before.
  * After you wipe him down he grabs your wrist before you can leave.
  * “You didn’t cum. I want you to ride my face. You deserve to feel good. Let me make you feel as good as you made me. Please Y/N. You know I’m your good baby boy.”
  * As you can guess your night didn’t end there. 




End file.
